Le Droit de Rétribution
Cette page contient des informations relatives à un mode de jeu temporairement inaccessible jusqu'à une date indéterminée Le Droit de Rétribution est la première mission de type Epreuves disponible dans WARFRAME, ajoutée lors de l'Update 16. Cette mission est significativement plus difficile et complexe que les autres types de missions, incluant des mécaniques uniques, des variations de missions spéciales et des obstacles qui n'existent pas dans d'autres missions. Son schéma est disponible à l'achat au Marché pour . Cette mission peut être complétée avec un minimum de quatre Tennos pour un défi plus important et jusqu'à huit Tennos. L'épreuve se déroule sur Terre et est divisée en trois phases qui sont respectivement des missions de Sabotage, d'Espionnage et d'Assassinat, chacune avec leurs propres défis et puzzles qui doivent être accomplis. Accès right|thumb|300px|Capture d'écran du Droit de Rétribution vu sur le Marché. Les joueurs peuvent accéder à l'épreuve du Droit de rétribution en fabricant le schéma correspondant. La clé associée est à usage unique mais le schéma est réutilisable. Clé Cauchemars Ceci est la clé pour le Mode Cauchemar de l’Épreuve du Droit de Rétribution qui à été conçu pour être un grand défi pour 8 joueurs. La mission peut être démarrée sur Terre. Les joueurs peuvent y accéder en fabriquant la bonne clé. Présentation de la mission Stage 1 : Sabotage au Tritium La première étape transporte les joueurs dans une Forêt Grineer. L'objectif est de détruire tous les Injecteurs de toxines à proximité avec une batterie tritium chargée. TLoRStage1 Du point de départ, vous devez vous diriger vers le centre de la carte pour rencontrer une porte avec deux plaques de pression. Ces portes nécessitent que deux joueurs marchent sur les plaques de pression afin d'être ouvertes. Assurez-vous de coordonner l'équipe, toutes les portes de cette mission utilisent ce mécanisme. En entrant, les joueurs vont progressivement perdre le contact avec le Lotus, qui a juste le temps de les avertir du gaz toxique qui interfère avec sa connexion avant que la transmission ne se coupe, bloquant alors tout objectif indicatif, HUD et laissant finalement les Tennos comprendre les énigmes par eux-mêmes. Il est bientôt révélé par le conseiller Vay Hek que la Forêt Grineer est essentiellement polluée par le gaz toxique produit par des Injecteurs de Toxines à proximité, infligeant en permanence des dégâts de type aux joueurs. L'objectif est de détruire les 4 injecteurs de toxine dans l'ordre pour stopper la pollution en y faisant sauter une charge de batterie au tritium. Une bombe au tritium peut être obtenue à l'infini depuis un distributeur de bombe au milieu de la carte, connecté aux 4 injecteurs de toxine. Une bombe peut être obtenue en piratant deux consoles Grineer disposées de chaque côté du distributeur (à droite et à gauche sur l'image). Une fois donnée, la bombe doit consommer une grande quantité d'énergie prise de la Warframe qui la porte, à un coût de 25/sec. La Warframe porteuse de la bombe ne peut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. Si cette Warframe arrive à court d'énergie, la bombe tombe à terre et une autre Warframe doit la ramasser. Si la bombe reste trop longtemps à terre, elle explose. Il y a 4 injecteurs de toxine au total. Pour les détruire, il faut pirater 4 consoles dans l'ordre pour enlever le bouclier de protection de l'injecteur de toxine. Ces consoles sont placées autour de chaque injecteur de toxine. Après le piratage, l'injecteur de toxine sera vulnérable pendant un court laps de temps. Il faudra alors placer la bombe à côté de l'injecteur de toxine et la faire exploser, avant que le bouclier ne se réactive, pour casser l'injecteur de toxine. Après la destruction des 4 injecteurs de Toxine, le stage sera considéré comme réussi et les joueurs seront transférés au stage suivant. Cauchemars : *Les plaques drainent continuellement l'énergie du joueur à un rythme de 10/sec, arriver à court d'énergie ne désactive pas la plaque. *Des Drone Disrupteurs sont aussi présents tout au long du parcours déployant des bulles Zéro contre les capacités des Warframe. Différemment d'une bulle d'Homme d'Équipage Zéro, les tirs peuvent passer à travers. *Pendant la phase de Piratage, les joueurs ne peuvent faire que 3 erreurs. Sinon, le joueur provoque un court-circuit qui annule le piratage et fait des dégâts létaux. De plus, les Décodeurs ne peuvent être utilisés. *Tous les terminaux connectés au distributeur de Tritium ou aux Injecteurs de Toxine, lancent un compte à rebours une fois activés. Si les autres ne sont pas piratés à temps, ils se remettent à zéro. *Les dégâts de du gaz toxique sont bien plus violents dans ce mode et vont drainer plus rapidement la vie du joueur. Stage 2 : Mission d'infiltration La seconde étape transporte les joueurs dans un Chantier Naval Grineer. L'objectif est de s'infiltrer au cœur des forces militaires Grineer pour permettre au Lotus de découvrir l'endroit où se cache le Conseiller Vay Hek. Section 1 : Décodage La mission commence dans l'Environnement décrit, avec ordre de s'infiltrer plus profondément. Sur leur chemin, les joueurs vont rencontrer une large salle avec un système de blocage sophistiqué, gênant la progression. Il y a un total de 8 larges boutons oranges, 4 sur chaque aile. Les 2 ailes sont parallèles, les boutons sont posés sur des plateformes et au milieu, en guise de séparation se trouve une large fosse de déchets. Au toucher, cette fosse provoque des dégâts de . A côté de chaque bouton se trouve un large symbole rouge. Situé au fond de la pièce, entre les 2 ailes parallèles, on voit un énorme écran avec une rangée de 8 cercles en dessous ainsi qu'une large porte. Enfin, il y a 4 consoles (appelés "Signal d'alarme") disposés à chaque coins de la pièce. Pour commencer le décryptage, une des 4 console (celle qui brille en jaune) doit être piratée pour décrypter le mot de passe. Une fois piratée, l'écran central émet une sirène et affiche un symbole Grineer. L'objectif est de trouver le symbole qui correspond sur l'un des 8 panneaux et de se mettre sur le bouton. Après s'être mis sur le bon bouton, il changera de sa couleur orange vers une couleur bleue et un des cercle sous l'écran central va s'allumer en bleu. Une fois ce cycle complété, il faut trouver une autre console à pirater et recommencer le cycle. Pour ouvrir la porte sécurisée en dessous de l'écran, tous les joueurs doivent continuer le décryptage jusqu'à ce que tous les boutons soient activés dans le bon ordre. Échouer en faisant quelque chose de mal (comme marcher sur le mauvais bouton ou se déplacer hors de son bouton) déclenchera la sirène de sécurité et tous les joueurs encore sur des boutons recevront des dégâts létaux, le décryptage peut reprendre du début. Cauchemars : *Les plaques drainent continuellement l'énergie du joueur à un rythme de 10/sec, arriver à court d'énergie ne désactive pas la plaque. *Des Drone Disrupteurs sont aussi présents tout au long du parcours déployant des bulles Zéro contre les capacités des Warframe. Différemment d'une bulle d'Homme d'Équipage Zéro, les tirs peuvent passer à travers. *Pendant la phase de Piratage, les joueurs ne peuvent faire que 3 erreurs. Sinon le circuit le joueur provoque un court-circuit qui annule le piratage et fait des dégâts létaux. De plus, les Décodeurs ne peuvent être utilisés. Section 2 : Hijack A l'intérieur de la salle fermée, les joueurs se retrouvent face à un cœur Fomorien qu'il doivent Détourner pour attirer le Conseiller Vay Hek. A la place de devoir pirater des consoles, la mission dispose d'un rail avec des court-circuits qui arrêtent et endommagent le cœur en cas de contact et fait des dégâts continuels aux joueurs proches. Si cela arrive, il faut s'en aller de sous le cœur pour qu'il puisse aller en arrière. Pour désactiver les circuits, les joueurs doivent se placer sur 3 plaques de pression différentes avec au moins un joueur pour faire avancer le cœur. Pendant l'avancement, les joueurs vont rencontrer Le Trio Grustrag et le Conseiller Vay Hek, les 2 au niveau 100 pour tenter de faire échouer la mission. Alors qu'il est possible de tuer le Trio, attaquer Vay Hek le fera fuir comme dans la première phase de sa mission d'Assassinat. Après avoir transporté le cœur jusqu'au Liset, la mission sera complétée et les joueurs seront transférés dans la dernière partie. Cauchemars : *Les plaques drainent continuellement l'énergie du joueur à un rythme de 10/sec, arriver à court d'énergie ne désactive pas la plaque. *Des Drone Disrupteurs sont aussi présents tout au long du parcours déployant des bulles Zéro contre les capacités des Warframe. Différemment d'une bulle d'Homme d'Équipage Zéro, les tirs peuvent passer à travers. *Pendant la phase de Piratage, les joueurs ne peuvent faire que 3 erreurs. Sinon le circuit le joueur provoque un court-circuit qui annule le piratage et fait des dégâts létaux. De plus, les Décodeurs ne peuvent être utilisés. *Les court-circuits sur le rail peuvent détruire instantanément le cœur Fomorien en cas de contact, faisant échouer la mission. *Des mines de proximités sont placées sous le rail, explosant en cas de contact et faisant des hauts dégâts au cœur et aux joueurs proches. Les joueurs peuvent tirer sur ces mines pour les déclencher prématurément, permettant le passage du cœur sans encombres. *Les portes du détournement sont bloquées, et une console doit être piratée pour ouvrir la porte, comme la seconde phase de Tethra's Doom. Stage 3 : Assassinat de Vay Hek La troisième et dernière partie propose au joueur de le déposer dans une Colonie Grineer avec pour objectif d'éliminer le Conseiller Vay Hek et stopper son combat contre les Tenno une bonne fois pour toute. La mission amène directement le joueur dans la salle du boss ou ils vont rencontrer Vay Hek dans sa Terra Frame. Différemment de la fois ou il est rencontré sur Oro (Terre), le conseiller Vay Hek est immunisé aux dégâts, les 5 cœurs de puissance qui entourent la zone le rendent invincible. TLoRStage3 Pour désactiver son champ de protection, les joueurs doivent enflammer les cœurs en faisant exploser une batterie au Tritium chargée à l'intérieur. Une de ces batterie sera portée, quelques fois, par un ennemi, et les Tenno doivent le tuer pour la récupérer. Comme lors de la première partie, une Warframe doit la charger en la portant ( ), de plus la bombe lui drainera son énergie de 50 points par seconde. Une fois chargée, l'entrée du cœur doit être ouverte en marchant sur les deux bonnes plaques de pression. Une fois à l'intérieur, le porteur doit relâcher la bombe sur la grille et s'échapper avant l'explosion du bâtiment. Recommencer cette opération sur le reste des bâtiments pour couper le champ de protection et le tuer. De plus, le Lotus averti les joueurs de la présence d'un Balor Fomorien dans le système interférant avec le combat. Les Grineer doivent tout d'abord envoyer un laser de signal vers les Fomoriens pour donner leur position exacte, permettant ainsi un tir direct. Ceci arrive si les 4 consoles du centre sont activées par les Grineer. Si les joueurs n'arrive pas à empêcher ça, le Conseiller Vay Hek ordonnera aux Fomoriens de tirer avec leur canon laser sur les joueurs, tuant instantanément tout joueur qui ne sera pas à l'abri et éteindra le feu des cœurs allumés, forçant les joueurs à repartir de zéro. Une fois tué, Vay Hek sera forcé de s'enfuir et l'épreuve sera considérée comme gagnée. Si c'est la première fois que le joueur réussi cette mission, il sera récompensé par le Lotus du badge Sevahti Sekhara. Une fin alternative peut aussi être parçue lors de la complétion du mode cauchemar, montrant une scène coupée montrant les Tenno victorieux et la Terra Frame en miettes avant de quitter le champ de bataille. Si c'est la prmeière victoire du Tenno en mode cauchemar, le Lotus lui offrira le badge Aseron Sekhara. Cauchemars : *Les plaques drainent continuellement l'énergie du joueur à un rythme de 10/sec, arriver à court d'énergie ne désactive pas la plaque. *Des Drones Disrupteurs sont aussi présents tout au long du parcours déployant des bulles Zéro contre les capacités des Warframe. Différemment d'une bulle d'Homme d'Équipage Zéro, les tirs peuvent passer à travers. *Le Conseiller Vay Hek remplace ses Drone de Propagande par des Drones Disrupteurs, augmentant le nombrer de bulle Zéro sur le champ de bataille. *Comme dans la version normale, les Grineer vont tenter d'activer les consoles pour appeler le laser Fomorien. Par contre, les consoles seront déplacées aux limites de l'environnement, donnant un gros avantage aux Grineer. Récompenses Les récompenses pour la réussite de cette Epreuve sont les suivantes : *Une Amélioration Arcane. * Crédits. **Stage 1 - . **Stage 2 - . **Stage 3 - . *Badge Sevhati Sekhara, après la première réussite de l'épreuve. Récompenses Cauchemars *Une Amélioration Arcane rare ou un Schéma de Ressource Rare. * Crédits. **Stage 1 - . **Stage 2 - . **Stage 3 - . *Trois Mods cauchemars - Un à chaque stage. *Badge Aseron Sekhara, après la première réussite de l'épreuve en mode cauchemar. Notes *Les joueurs ne seront pas éligibles avant 23h après la réussite. **Les joueurs peuvent recevoir la récompense si la durée de l'épreuve est plus longue que la durée restante (ex, commencer 25 minutes avant la début de l'éligibilité mais mettre plus de 25 minutes pour le compléter). **Le timer des épreuves cauchemars et normales sont séparées. *** As of Hotfix 16.5.5 a bug can make the eligibility countdown display (or not display) regardless of whether you have the normal raid or nightmare raid selected. This does not affect your rewards, however. **N'affecte que l'Amélioration Arcane, l'épreuve peut être faite de nombreuses fois pour les récompenses en crédits et pour les conteneurs rares. *Le niveau des ennemis ne diminue pas s'il y a moins de joueurs dans la mission. **Par contre, le nombre de boutons du second stage sera ajusté au nombre de joueurs. Ce qui signifie que si un joueur se fait déconnecter, le nombres de boutons nécessaires sera réduit. *Voici les effets de certaines situation qui peuvent arriver durant l'épreuve : **Etre en saignement alors que l'on est placé sur une plaque de pression ne la désactivera pas tant que vous restez dessus. Par contre, mourir dessus le désactivera. **Les joueurs dans l'Ether ne peuvent activer les boutons, et entrer dedans équivaut à quitter le bouton. ***Dans la partie de décodage du stage 2, les joueurs dans l'éther ne vont pas prendre de dégâts à cause des plaques. ** utilisant Contre-Courant tout en étant sur une plaque continuera de l'activer aussi longtemps qu'il ne bougera pas. **Le Vortex de peut attirer les batteries de tritium et empêcher les joueurs dans la prendre tant qu'elle est à l'intérieur, évitez de l'utiliser à côté des injecteurs. *Le Trio Grustrag à une chance de laisser des parties du Brakk dans le stage 2 après leur mort. *Il ne peut y avoir plus de 2 Warframes du même type en mode cauchemar. Conseils Général = |-|Sabotage au Tritium = |-|Mission d'infiltration = |-|Assassinat de Vay Hek = |-|Cauchemar = Bugs *S'accroupir ( ) pourra parfois réinitialiser l'activation du pad. Ce bug est particulièrement dangereux lors de la phase de Piratage en mode Cauchemar lorsque le cœur est en train de passer le rail cassé, le cœur sera instantanément détruit. *A bug can make the eligibility countdown display (or not display) regardless of whether you have the normal raid or nightmare raid selected. Cependant, cela n'affectera pas vos récompenses. *À l'étape 2, section 1: debout sur la partie brune du pad extérieur du cercle jaune stoppera le drain d'énergie mais ne réinitialisera pas l'activation du pad. Media thumb|center|480x480px|Un petit tuto du Raid, en français et en 10 minutes. thumb|center|480x480px|Un tuto assez détailler sur le raid en nightmare, sur comment avoir plus de marge d'erreur et réduire sa durée. Category:Missions Category:Update 16 Catégorie:Epreuves Catégorie:Archive